


Хроноскоп

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История жизни Спока в коротких виньетках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хроноскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на «Yellow-Blue» фест. Тема задания: 2. Хроноскоп – V'hral ("час")  
> Бета Ызырга.

I  
  
Розы пахли чужим миром. Их тонкие нежные лепестки казались слишком хрупкими, неприспособленными к жарким колючим ветрам этой земли. Здесь в предгорьях ветра были мягче, но все равно инопланетные цветы не смогли бы выжить без постоянного ухода и защищающего купола оранжереи.  
Аманда, мама, проводила здесь по нескольку часов ежедневно, и Спок всегда знал, где мог ее найти, если ее не оказывалось в доме.  
– Нравится? – он слышал, как она подходит, но не стал оборачиваться, только торопливо убрал пальцы с полураскрывшегося розового бутона.  
– В прошлом году у этого сорта оттенок был менее насыщенным. Именно этого ты пыталась добиться?  
– Я поменяла состав почвы, – она сняла садовую перчатку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам, он же привычно выскользнул из-под руки.  
– Это будет восемнадцатый раз, когда я вынужден буду просить прекратить совершать подобные манипуляции с моими волосами…  
– Прости, я забыла, – она совсем не выглядела виноватой, только лукавые искорки сверкали в теплых глазах. – Ты же совсем взрослый. Уже одиннадцать. Никаких земных нежностей.  
И, словно в противоречие к только что сказанному, она притянула мальчишку поближе к себе и поцеловала в макушку.  
Он как будто окаменел, но вынес испытание стоически. Аманда не стала испытывать его терпение долго, отстранилась, с улыбкой окидывая его взглядом. Он опустил глаза.  
– Ты выращиваешь свои розы, потому что тоскуешь о Земле? Если так, то почему ты выбрала Вулкан?  
– Скучаю… – она посмотрела сквозь мозаичные стекла оранжереи туда, где начинались отроги красных гор, причудливо изрезанные временем, на ленту дороги, сбегающей с небольшого плато, на котором находился их дом, на красноватые сумерки, окутывающие скалы. – Я скучаю по Земле, но не там мой дом. Дом там, где сердце. А мое сердце здесь, с тобой, с Сареком. И я ни о чем не жалею… А розы… Я просто их люблю, и да – они напоминают мне о родине. У нас в доме был цветник, когда я была маленькой.  
– Привязанность к определенному месту создает сложности.  
– Это часть жизни. Куда бы ни забросила тебя судьба, эти горы, этот закат ты не забудешь никогда.  
– У меня эйдетическая память. Я просто не могу этого забыть, – уточнил он. Иногда ему казалось, что мама постоянно забывает подобные детали.  
– Да… но такие вещи помнишь не головой, а сердцем.  
– Земная метафора? В сердце нет клеток, способных удерживать информацию, и оно не предназначено для…  
– Ты поймешь, – она снова рассмеялась. – Сердцем помнишь совсем иначе.  
  
  
II  
  
В первый раз в Академии пойманное чутким вулканским слухом слово: «Полукровка!» вызвало у Спока дискомфорт, несмотря на то, что он сам оценивал вероятность подобного развития событий в 93.4 процента. Убеждаться в собственной правоте было неприятно. Погрузившись в учебу, он старательно не замечал пристальных взглядов, шепотков за спиной. Иногда его приглашали на свидания, но он вежливо отклонял приглашения. Быть первым вулканцем в АЗФ означало быть кем-то вроде экзотического зверя, притягивающего взгляды. Он сам давал землянам около двух лет, прежде чем его внешность примелькается, а манеры перестанут вызывать настороженность или оторопь у собеседников. Вулканцев на Земле не слишком жаловали, признавали заслуги, но не любили. Спока подобное положение вещей более чем устраивало. Мама в письмах настаивала на том, чтобы он пытался найти друзей и позволил своей человеческой половине проявить себя, но он словно намеренно, в противоречие с собственным выбором – в котором он пошел против воли отца и отправился на Землю – пытался стать еще большим вулканцем, чем сами вулканцы.  
Первый в Академии. И пока единственный.  
В ответных письмах к Аманде он говорил о том, что в какой-то степени его пребывание среди курсантов-землян – это психологический опыт не столько для него, но в большей степени для жителей этой планеты. Он видел будущее за смешанными экипажами, и выпускники ЗФ должны были в полной мере понимать, с чем, точнее, с кем им придется столкнуться в будущем.  
«Отмазка не засчитывается, – писала Аманда. – Юный психолог! Бабушке своей расскажи. Кстати, не забудь ее навестить!»  
«Это не отмазка. (Если я верно помню аппликатуру данного слова). Я говорю то, что думаю. Вулканцы не лгут. Не понимаю, почему я должен посвящать бабушку в такие подробности. Добавлю, что бабушка не хочет меня видеть».   
«Вулканцы не лгут? Три раза «ха-ха»! А бабушка – такая же упрямая, как твой отец. Не удивительно, что они уперлись рогами при первой встрече, а мы с тобой страдаем!»  
«Я не страдаю, и отсутствие необходимости выполнять родственные обязательства меня совершенно не угнетает. Сожалею, если в твоем случае это не так».  
«Я шучу. Не беспокойся обо мне, милый. И пожалуйста, береги себя!»   
  
  
Он немного ошибся в прогнозах. И спустя три года его долговязая фигура все также притягивала взгляды, иногда завистливые, иногда восхищенные. А после того, как он перепрограммировал тест Кобаяши Мару, сделав его непроходимым, его провожал взглядами каждый первый. С преподавателями и руководством было проще. Они общались сухо, официально, выражали одобрение или недовольство четко и по существу. А с курсантами… Некоторые называли себя его друзьями. Удобная позиция, выстроенная на взаимопомощи и обмене информацией. Но поскольку лингвистика, точнее семантика была одним из его «хобби» – как это называли земляне, он никого не считал своим другом. Потому что довольно серьезно относился к словам и тому, что они означали.  
  
  
III  
  
Друг. Пожалуй, этого человека Спок мог назвать своим другом. Без «пожалуй». Совершено точно.  
Пайк сидел в кресле за столом в своей каюте и перекладывал флеш-карты с записями.  
– Привет. Хорошо, что зашел. Садись.  
– Вы приказали мне явиться, сэр.  
– Это было неформальное приглашение, но я рад, что ты откликнулся так оперативно. Ты слышал, конечно, что я передаю «Энтерпрайз». И я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом. И попрощаться.  
– Я слышал, что вам предложили место в штабе.  
– Не самая приятная работа, но кто-то должен ее делать.  
– Ваш индекс ответственности почти максимален, – согласился Спок. Пайк усмехнулся и похлопал рукой по стулу рядом с собой.  
– Садись, – повторил он, и когда Спок сел, продолжил. – Я рекомендовал тебя в предстоящую пятилетнюю миссию в качестве старшего помощника и главы научного отдела. Я прекрасно знаю, что двойная нагрузка тебя не смутит.  
Спок кивнул, не выказывая ни гордости, ни сомнения, просто признавая факт.  
– К сожалению, у будущего капитана другое мнение. Он уже подобрал себе старшего помощника, ты, конечно, понимаешь, насколько важно взаимопонимание в старшей командной связке. Капитан Кирк высказал пожелание, и ему пошли навстречу. И, зная тебя, я уверен, это не создаст никаких проблем. Ты останешься Вторым и главой научного отдела, – Пайк тяжело вздохнул, – Глубокий космос. Пятилетняя миссия… Мне непросто отдавать корабль.  
– Я уверен, перед принятием решения вы взвесили все варианты.  
– Спок… Ты привыкнешь. – Пайк смотрел серьезно и понимающе. – Почти шестьдесят процентов команды останется прежней.   
– Я предполагаю, что процесс адаптации будет быстрым. Я читал профиль мистера Кирка. За некоторым исключением, он образцовый офицер.  
– Некоторое исключение – это история с Кобаяши? – Пайк улыбнулся. – Я слышал, он единственный, кто прошел твой тест. Пусть и не совсем честно. О, жаль, что я не буду присутствовать на мостике, когда вы начнете притираться друг к другу. Это должно быть интересно.  
– Номер Первый уходит вместе с вами?  
– Да. Ты сомневался?  
– Нет. Это логично. Вы сможете продолжать плодотворное сотрудничество.  
– …Ты привыкнешь.  
– Вы это уже говорили, – правая бровь вулканца удивленно приподнялась.  
– Я чувствую за тебя ответственность. Помнишь, как ты впервые появился на «Энтепрайз»?..  
  
  
У него эйдетическая память, он не смог бы забыть. Но теперь он знал, что об этом землянам не обязательно напоминать. Он помнил, как одиннадцать лет назад впервые встретил Пайка, как осваивал корабельную лабораторию, как спорил с Номером Первым из-за уставов… «Холодный синтез» – так называл капитан их дебаты – все строго логично, без ненужных модуляций голоса, почти шахматная партия. Он помнил первые высадки, первую встреченную новую цивилизацию. Помнил холод в отсеках, когда «Энтерпрайз» накрыла Лидакийская чума, и только вовремя обнаруженная непереносимость штаммом низких температур спасла большую часть экипажа. Помнил свои пробуждения в медицинском отсеке. Сотни лиц, сотни событий, десятки открытий.   
– Я очень рад, что мне выпала честь служить с тобой, Спок.   
– Я благодарен за все, что вы для меня сделали, капитан.  
Слова прозвучали сухо, но Пайк уже не обманывался ровным спокойным голосом, безупречной выправкой своего офицера. Он уже давно не верил в то, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоций.  
– Мы еще увидимся! Когда вы вернетесь.   
– Да, капитан. – Спок поднялся и первым протянул руку для пожатия. – Обязательно увидимся!  
  
  
IV  
  
– Капитан на мостике! – громко объявил энсин, и все словно подтянулись. Первая встреча казалась очень важной. Спок тоже невольно поддался общему настроению, хотя даже придирчивый взгляд вряд ли заметил бы разницу в его осанке до и после объявления.  
– Приветствую! Вольно! – рассмеялся вышедший из турболифта человек, с удовольствием оглядывая мостик и присутствующих. Чуть пониже Пайка, более плотный, стоящий на палубе устойчиво, но мягко – явно готовый двинуться в любой момент – Споку понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы оценить внешность нового командира и совпадение манеры поведения с его психопрофилем. Кирк чуть насмешливо улыбался, позволяя окружающим изучать себя, и сам тоже медленно обводил офицеров мостика взглядом, удостаивая каждого коротким приветствие и кивком.   
– Мистер Спок, рад знакомству! – Кирк с любопытством разглядывал вулканца. – Много о вас наслышан, капитан Пайк дал вам превосходные характеристики, – он улыбнулся еще свободнее. – А знаете, у нас были шикарные шансы познакомиться гораздо раньше. Вы должны были присутствовать на академическом слушании, когда я был еще кадетом, но вас отозвали на Ганимед – что-то с восстановлением планетарной компьютерной системы, специалистов класса A7 в солнечной системе наперечет.  
Спок чуть кивнул, признавая правоту собеседника. Определенно, Кирк ознакомился с файлами своих будущих коллег.   
Капитан уже перенаправил свое внимание на следующего, а Спок вернулся к изучению данных по последнему тестированию систем корабля. Но краем острого вулканского уха он продолжал слушать, как капитан общается с командой.  
Земляне называли это харизмой. Кирк знал, что обладает этим качеством, и использовал его осознано. Спок считал, что разумно использовать все преимущества, какими обладает индивидуум, для налаживания рабочего процесса, и все же капитан ему не нравился. Что, впрочем, никак не должно было сказаться на общении.  
– Я вам не нравлюсь, – объявил ему капитан спустя две недели, когда «Энтерпрайз» уже покинул доки на орбите Земли. В малом конференц-зале, оставшись один на один, капитан и глава научного отдела обсудили планы распределения ресурсов лаборатории и уточнили некоторые детали по персоналу, а в конце встречи Кирк заявил это. – Вы слишком вулканец, чтобы сказать такое вслух, но я знаю, – капитан смотрел хитро, с прищуром, и улыбался – как тот, кто контролирует все вокруг, собственнически. – А вы мне нравитесь, мистер Спок. И я приложу все усилия, чтобы это стало взаимным.  
– У меня нет личных симпатий и антипатий, когда речь идет о рабочих отношениях, капитан.  
– Это очень похвально, мистер Спок, – Кирк пытался принять серьезный вид, но получалось у него не очень, или же он не слишком старался, – но для меня это вопрос чести. И психологического комфорта на мостике. Вы играете в шахматы?  
– Играю, – ответил Спок, заинтригованный стремительностью разворачивающихся событий.  
– Тогда приглашаю вас после смены в кают-компанию. У меня высокий разряд, коммандер, я вас сделаю. Ну, или вы меня – скоро узнаем!  
Споку импонировала такая открытая тактика, хотя он и не признался бы в этом. Сам на подобное он был не способен. Однако шансы, что у Кирка получится задуманное, казались невелики.  
– Хорошо, капитан, – Спок кивнул. – Я внесу партию в шахматы с вами в расписание дня.  
– Вот и славно! До вечера, Спок.  
Спок удивленно приподнял брови – Кирк, похоже, шел на абордаж естественной стены отчуждения между малознакомыми индивидами – подобный сценарий почти никогда не срабатывал с вулканцами, но Спок уважал попытку.  
– Мы увидимся на мостике не больше чем через час, сэр. Прощаться в данном случае нелогично.  
– С нетерпением жду этого момента, – Кирк усмехнулся и кивнул. – Свободны.  
  
  
V  
  
Боль в голове была приглушенной, но постоянной, словно кто-то тянул и тянул бесконечный надрывный звук. Спок лежал, не открывая глаза, улавливая знакомые попискивания приборов, легкий шум вентиляции, запахи антисептиков и почти полностью выветрившийся запах крови.  
Что произошло? Очередная миссия пошла по плохому сценарию, всего лишь еще один псевдо-бог, кидающийся электрическими молниями. Всего лишь Джим, пытающийся разозлить это существо и нарушить его собственные заповеди, насаждаемые им среди местного населения. Всего лишь очередное нарушение Первой Директивы, чтобы вытащить захваченных в плен членов экипажа. Джим превосходно умеет бесить людей и не только людей: похоже, на инопланетян это тоже действует отлично. Фиолетовый разряд, летящий в сторону капитана. Люди такие хрупкие. Спок не мог рисковать его здоровьем. Просто не мог.  
– …Я отказываюсь продолжать в том же духе! Вы меня достали! Оба!  
– Боунз, послушай!..  
– Что мне слушать? Когда я не пытаюсь собрать и сшить тебя из кусочков, значит, я трачу время на залатывание твоего зеленокровного гоблина! Что за суицидальные замашки у вас обоих? Вам по сколько лет? Пора бы уже стать серьезнее и не лезть на рожон при каждом неудобном случае!  
– Он заслонил меня.  
– А мне от этого легче? Чем вы вообще думаете в этих самых десантах!  
– Мы действуем, исходя из обстоятельств, – голос капитана звучал виновато и устало.  
– По инструкции вы вообще не должны были покидать корабль одновременно! Просто поражаюсь, как этот остроухий экземпляр допускает подобное при его-то любви к правилам. Короче, в следующий раз только попробуй не включить меня в состав группы высадки, я тебе такой коктейль витаминный вколю, неделю сидеть не сможешь!  
– Я сам спровоцировал то существо. Но я рассчитывал разобраться с ним сам… А он решил иначе, – Спок почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы скользнули по предплечью. – Он скоро очнется?  
– Если приборы не врут, то он уже пять минут как в сознании, и хоть бы глазом моргнул, зараза! Подслушивает и не краснеет!  
Пальцы, прикасающиеся к коже, быстро исчезли, а вместе с ними исчез и фоновый шум из смешанных эмоций – беспокойства, вины, благодарности. Споку ничего не оставалось, как открыть глаза.  
– Капитан. Доктор.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Кирк улыбался, хотя в глазах читалась тревога.  
– Удовлетворительно. Как завершилась миссия?  
– Мы его сделали. Как обычно… Что ж, поправляйся и, как сможешь, возвращайся на мостик. Тебя там не хватает.  
– Слушаюсь, капитан…  
– Куда пошел?! А ну, лежать! Я еще не закончил все тесты! – возмутился доктор Маккой, не позволяя ему сесть в кровати, и бросил капитану, не оборачиваясь: – А ты – марш на мостик! Нечего тут прохлаждаться!   
– Я полностью функциона… – начал Спок.  
– Лежать по стойке смирно! И это приказ! А ну!..  
Кирк попрощался и ушел. Маккой продолжил заниматься своими тестами, что-то бурча сквозь зубы, а Спок лежал и думал, что ответ, почему же он и капитан в десантные миссии почти всегда отправляются вдвоем, прост. Потому что нет ничего хуже минут, часов ожидания, когда команда высадки попадает в беду, и нет связи, нет данных, неизвестно даже, живы они там или нет. Кирк находчив, отважен, умен, но что произойдет, если однажды ему откажет удача? Лучше быть рядом, тогда есть хоть какая-то возможность повлиять на происходящее. Они оба могли оказаться в опасности, но так у них было две головы, чтобы найти выход из ситуации. И так Спок точно знал, что и как с капитаном – а его потребность знать уже давно стала похожа на одержимость.  
  
  
В другой раз, когда Спок и Кирк уже стояли на платформе транспортатора, готовые спуститься вниз, в зал влетел Маккой с трикодером наперевес и медицинской сумкой.  
– Если вы думаете, что я отпущу вас одних, то глубоко заблуждаетесь, – прошипел он сквозь зубы, вставая на свободный круг. – Ненавижу транспортаторы!..  
– Боунз, это абсолютно безопасная миссия! – попытался урезонить его капитан.  
– Плавали, знаем! – огрызнулся тот. – Они там вляпаются опять в какое-нибудь дерьмо, а ты сиди тут и думай невесть что!   
Кирк закатил глаза, а Спок молча кивнул, приветствуя коллегу. Он прекрасно понимал, что заставило доктора отбросить свои страхи.   
  
  
VI  
  
Проверка памяти прошла успешно, все технические воспоминания оказались на прежних местах, все накопленные знания, опыт, но вот личное… оно путалось, всплывало кусками. Видимо катре, так долго проведшей в чужом теле, требовалось больше времени на адаптацию.  
Иногда Спок зависал, как компьютер. Служители храма не трогали его в такие минуты, а он словно просматривал на внутреннем экране события своей жизни. Что-то он узнавал и принимал сразу, и обретенный кусок памяти вставал на место, как кусочек мозаики, иногда что-то его смущало, а что-то он не знал как трактовать. Сложнее всего было с эмоциями. И с людьми, их вызывающими.  
Спок медлил. Тот человек, адмирал… хотя, теперь, наверное, уже не адмирал, – вряд ли его оставят адмиралом после того, как он нарушил тысячи флотских предписаний, – мерил шагами соседнюю комнату, Спок был в этом уверен, как будто сам стоял рядом. Тревога и ожидание просачивались от него даже сквозь каменную стену.   
Спок узнал его там, в храме. Но воспоминания пришли обрывками, больше какой-то неразделимой смесью событий и эмоций. Первое, что он вспомнил – собственную смерть и лицо этого человека за стеклом. «Я был и всегда буду…» Заглянуть в ищущие глаза землянина было почти как упасть в опрокинутое небо. Это был его человек, его друг, его… Кирк словно горел изнутри, и от этого оживала, набиралась сил оборванная смертью связь. Мозаика еще не собралась полностью, вспышки воспоминаний били так сильно, что ему пришлось закрыться, уйти в себя, чтобы усмирить водоворот эмоций, которые, казалось, принадлежали ему не все. Спока штормило. И чем сильнее становился ураган внутри, тем равнодушнее он казался внешне.  
Джим… Спок не был уверен, что все помнит правильно, что его воссоединение с прошлым прошло без проблем, потому что не мог представить, как раньше справлялся с таким напором чувств. Шаг за шагом он отвоевывал у настоящего то, что когда-то составляло его сущность. Или то, что, как он думал, было его сущностью – недостаточно данных, чтобы утверждать.   
Он боялся ошибиться. Возможно, он неверно интерпретировал собственные ощущения, или же на него подействовала человеческая ипостась носителя – судя по воспоминаниям, Маккой был очень эмоциональным существом.   
Связь пыталась восстановиться – непостижимым для Спока образом. Она горела, пульсировала, звала. А с другой стороны человек – невероятно, но его избранником был человек! – тянулся к нему, тыкался ментально в прозрачную стену души вулканца, как слепой щенок. Это было невыносимо. Это было прекрасно. И больно. Особенно теперь, когда Кирк находился всего лишь в нескольких метрах.  
Спок не был трусом. По крайней мере он за собой такого не помнил.  
– Джим…  
Кирк резко обернулся и торопливо шагнул к замершему на пороге вулканцу.  
– Спок! Мы можем поговорить?  
– Безусловно, Джим.  
– Ты прячешься от меня.   
– Совершенно точно, нет.  
– Я хотел сказать, что я рад, что ты вернулся, что я… Ах, черт! Я не имею права спрашивать, но… я просто хочу знать, что ты будешь делать дальше. Могу ли я… Нет, в общем, ты должен сам решать. Твоя жизнь началась практически с чистого листа. Матриарх сказала, что возможно, ты никогда не станешь прежним, что оставшись той же личностью, ты больше не связан с прошлым. И если ты захочешь… Я не знаю, о чем ты там думаешь, Спок, но ты мне ничем не обязан. Если тебе нужно…  
– Помолчи, Джим, – Спок сделал несколько шагов, подходя вплотную.  
Кирк застыл, сжимая руки в кулаки, будто не зная, куда их девать.  
– Ты мне позволишь? – Спок поднял руку в узнаваемом жесте, чуть расставив пальцы, словно готовясь к чему-то прикоснуться. К кому-то. Кирк выдохнул, его плечи расслабились, а на лице стала проступать неуверенная улыбка.  
– Да. Конечно. Давай.  
Проводить мелдинг так скоро после ритуала fal-tor-pan было не самым благоразумным, но он не мог больше ждать – и не хотел. Спок чувствовал, что может доверять человеку, и знал, что именно в его разуме найдет ответы, недостающие звенья в цепи воспоминаний. Подушечки пальцев осторожно легли на нужные точки на лице. Спок «услышал» Джима, даже не произнеся обычную формулу.  
Тепло. Свет. Уважение. Щемящая нежность. Страх потерять. Любовь. Готовность жертвовать опять и снова. Надежда…  
Чужие мысли и чувства омыли его память, как живительный поток, ставя на место разрозненные части, сплетая воедино нити прошлого и настоящего, и Спок выдохнул, придвигаясь ближе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Джима, вплетая длинные пальцы в немного поседевшие пряди своего т’хи’лы.   
Так их и застал Маккой. Добрый доктор открыл рот что-то сказать, закрыл рот и вышел – незамеченный.  
Снаружи здания он присел на какой-то странной формы камень, надеясь, что не осквернил при этом какую-нибудь святыню, и достал из-за пазухи маленькую фляжку.  
– Доктор? – Ухура вывернула из-за угла и недовольно покачала головой, заметив фляжку. – Вам же нельзя, доктор!..  
– Подумаешь… Сам испорчу печень, сам и вылечу, – пожал он плечами. – Это лекарство. От стрессов. И, поверьте, дорогая, оно мне нужно, как никогда. Никогда не пробовали пожить с целым вулканцем в мозгу? И не пробуйте!  
– Как они? – женщина обеспокоенно глянула в темнеющий проем двери.  
– Не спрашивайте… Правда, сейчас их закоротило, – отмахнулся доктор. – Все у них будет нормально, – он отхлебнул из фляжки. – Непременно будет.   
  
  
VII  
  
В его новом доме на Вулкане-2 было всего пара комнат и лаборатория. Спок принял бы и более аскетичные условия, но оказалось, что при современном уровне прогресса обеспечить жильем десять тысяч не так уж сложно. Даже на новой планете.  
Здесь были почти такие же красные горы, как те, что он помнил из детства. Время изрядно потрудилось над их рельефом. Пейзаж казался бледным, и две луны светили там, где в детстве он видел огромную, почти в четверть неба, Т’Кут.  
Т’Кут этой вселенной пережила потерю Вулкана, и ученые предсказывали, что через несколько сотен лет ее орбита стабилизируется и станет близкой к бывшей орбите погибшей планеты. Систему Эридана не ждал новый катаклизм, и это странным образом утешало.  
Спок, а вернее – посол Селек, как называли его выжившие вулканцы, смотрел на заходящее солнце. Чужое солнце. Недавно выстроенная дорога убегала с небольшого плато, где он обосновался.  
Где-то далеко, за тысячи парсеков, на корабле, так похожем на его «Энтерпрайз», другие Кирк и Спок писали истории своих жизней. Старший Спок получал короткие, часто сумбурные послания от юного Кирка и длинные взвешенные сообщения от своего альтер-эго. Это было приятно. Да. Пожалуй.  
Иногда младший Спок связывался с ним по интергалактической связи, чаще по делу, но иногда и просто – обменяться короткими новостями, помолчать… Это было нелогично и непродуктивно, и Спок-Селек тихо радовался, обнаруживая в кажущейся непробиваемой броне своего двойника подобные трещины. Ему хотелось иногда сказать ему, попросить, предупредить: «Береги Джима, пожалуйста! Люди таки хрупкие!» И перед глазами вставала куча камней на Виридиане III, ставшей надгробием для того, кто был для него самым дорогим человеком во вселенной. «Позаботься о нем!» – он не мог сказать даже этого. Это не его мир. И не ему выбирать будущее для этих двоих.  
Но он верил, что они будут счастливы. А ему оставалось – помнить. Сердцем.  
И, может быть, он попросит Джима или Спока, или того смешного нервного доктора, так напоминающего его старого друга, привезти с земли несколько черенков роз.


End file.
